


Downtime

by Telaryn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s3e02 Purpose in the Machine, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the lull following Simmons' rescue, Mack goes to check on his partner and finds himself drawn into everything he wanted - much, much more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on becketted. I'm pretty sure she's the one that first proposed the idea of a Coulson/Daisy/Mack threesome and wondered why nobody was writing it.
> 
> I agree.

Mack _definitely_ feels like an intruder the second he raps on the edge of Daisy’s partly open door. They all joke about Coulson and Daisy’s relationship being the worst kept secret in the Playground, but as far as physical sightings go the two of them have been impressively discreet so far.

 _This, though…_ The scene that greets him when the door swings open a few more precious inches is somehow far more intimate than if he’d caught the pair _in flagrante_ , as the saying goes. Coulson is seated on the side of Daisy’s bunk nearest the door; legs stretched out, his body concealing most of her – apparently sleeping – form. Both of them are fully clothed, wearing the same outfits they were when Fitz dragged Simmons back through the portal.

He starts to shake his head when Coulson motions him into the room, but the director’s gaze is insistent. “The physical contact helps her sleep,” he explains, his voice almost a whisper once Mack is at his side. “Holding that portal open took everything she had.”

At this angle Mack can see more of Daisy, and the sight of his partner more unconscious than actually asleep sparks an urge to reconsider his decision not to give Fitz the chewing out the young man so desperately needs. “You two are good together,” Coulson says softly, diffusing Mack’s anger and drawing his attention once more. “She likes working with you.”

Honesty has never been a problem between him and Daisy, but it’s always nice to have independent confirmation. “Feeling’s mutual,” he manages, and the look on Coulson’s face is so peaceful, Mack feels tension he wasn’t even aware he was carrying begin to drain out of him. “I know you’d rather it was you backing her up instead of me.”

The director scowls, not hesitating to dismiss the thought. “Been there, done that – not a road I feel like traveling again.” He nods at the corner behind Mack. “Grab a chair.”

Thrown by the oblique reference to other times, other relationships, Mack feels the sense of being an intruder, of not belonging, crawl back up his spine. “No – I should, I should go…” He glances nervously at the door.

“Mack.” Something brushes against his forearm, and his heart seems to skip several beats when he realizes it’s the edge of Coulson’s stump. Afraid of what he’ll see if he turns back to face the other man, Mack nevertheless reaches automatically across his body, covering the end of the mounting plate with his own hand, until he’s unmistakable holding it. Coulson allows the contact, and the two of them stand that way unmoving for several long moments.

“You don’t have to go.” Mack can’t suppress a shiver of reaction on hearing words he hadn’t until that moment realized he desperately wanted to hear. Turning back at last, he forces himself to meet Coulson’s eyes. No pity, no regret, but there is suddenly something so intense in his gaze that Mack finds himself thinking dangerous thoughts. “It’s okay,” Coulson says into the silence, almost as if he can tell what Mack is thinking.

“I just wanted to check and…” he tries again – reaching for an explanation of his presence here and now – only then realizing that not only has he been staring far too long into Coulson’s eyes, the tips of his fingers have begun lightly tracing the line dividing still living flesh from high-tech metal.

“That feels good,” Coulson says, carefully maintaining eye contact, and either Mack has completely lost his mind or there is a definite heat building in the director’s expression. “I’d like to continue this discussion, if you’re interested?” Despite the jolt of energy that lances through him, Mack can’t help glancing at Daisy.

When he looks back at Coulson, the other man’s smile is a little wider than before, a little more mischievous. “I already know _she’s_ interested. We just assumed you and Fitz..?” His voice trails off, the question hanging in the air expectantly, waiting for Mack to admit what he wants…why he’s still standing there.

Pulse beating hard against his throat, praying he isn’t catastrophically misreading the situation, Mack finally steps in closer to the bed. “No, nothing between me and Fitz.” Before Coulson can say anything more, Mack leans down and kisses him.

Coulson’s response is eager, almost hungry – a low moan in his throat chasing away all of Mack’s doubts. Heat washes through him; Mack slides his free hand behind Coulson’s neck, deepening the kiss as he tugs the other man half off the bed. Coulson's hand grips his forearm searching for balance, fingers flexing possessively against Mack’s skin. 

Now that he’s confessed his need, Mack nearly forgets they aren’t alone. “Damn,” he hears Daisy say, her voice thick with sleep and…other things. “That is _exactly_ the kind of thing I like waking up to.”  
*********************************  
Mack starts to pull away, but Coulson is on his feet now, and they’ve fantasized about this for too long for Phil to give up without a fight. _Okay, maybe not a fight,_ Daisy acknowledges, taking advantage of the men’s distraction to slip one hand into her pants. She’s already wet. Coulson and Mack kissing – it’s hotter than she’d ever imagined it would be, and Daisy knows exactly where she wants this to end up.

 _First things first,_ The sight of the open door catches her attention. Raising her free hand, she sends out a concentrated pulse of air, nudging it shut. They really should lock it, but the situation is escalating too quickly and her finger feels too good stroking her clit.

She grins as Mack pulls back once more – this time just far enough to wrestle Coulson’s shirt off over his head. Then they’re kissing again, but now Mack is maneuvering Phil so that his back is against the wall. The play of hands between them grows more purposeful; Phil’s hands are on Mack’s belt, working it open with swift, sure movements.

Pleasure builds inside her, an almost unbearable pressure. Daisy’s fingers quicken between her legs, teasing her clit and seeking out all the sensitive nerve clusters along her slit. The world freezes for a long moment before shattering at last as her orgasm blows through her. Closing her eyes, she lets sensation take her for several long moments.

A hand on her hair brings her back to herself. Opening her eyes, she sees Coulson grinning down at her. “Show-off,” he chides, giving her a quick caress.

Daisy grins back at him. “Inspired,” she counters. Mack is standing at Coulson’s shoulder, clothes rumpled, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Hey there, partner.”

“Hey yourself,” Mack rumbles, his own smile widening. “You sure about all this?”

Going to her knees on the bed, Daisy beckons him closer. “Didn’t he tell you how much I’ve thought about you joining us?”

Mack’s expression turns almost shy as he steps in closer, calloused fingers curling around the hem of her shirt. “He, ah, might have said something.” His pants are undone, and even though her need to get her hands on him is suddenly a very physical ache, Daisy dutifully raises her arms and allows him to pull her shirt off. His lips are soft as he kisses her, his body warm as he takes her in his arms, fingers making short work of her bra clasp while she’s distracted.

Before she can focus enough to take care of Mack’s clothes, her partner shifts his hold on her body – lifting her just long enough to lay her back down on the bed. Another jolt of energy vibrates through her lower body, pleasantly tightening muscles and nerve clusters along the way as he flicks open the button on her fly and pulls the zipper down. 

Daisy arches her hips as he tugs the rest of her clothes down, instinctively using the moment to look for Coulson. The expression on his face is equally as hungry as she feels. His pants are still partially on, but his hand is already on his erect cock, slowly and firmly stroking himself. Daisy moans softly, biting down hard on her lower lip; imagines the taste of it sliding across her tongue.

The sound draws his attention more fully. “How’re you doing?” he asks as Mack gets her pants off at last.

Daisy licks her lips, trying to remember how to speak as fingertips slide up her calves, working lazy spirals of heat and need into her skin. “Trying to figure out if I can take you both at once,” she confesses.

Coulson shakes his head. “Not this round.” Skinning out of the rest of his clothes, he helps her sit up just far enough to slip in behind her on the bed. Between him and Mack, they help her slide up until her back is against Coulson’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and his erection pressed into the cleft of her ass.

“I want to watch you two together,” Coulson murmurs in her ear. “I have a feeling he’s going to be incredible.” Overwhelmed, Daisy turns her head just enough to be able to reach his mouth – kissing him fiercely.  
*********************************  
He knows his limits and he knows his kinks, and right now Phil Coulson is very much where he wants to be. Skye in his arms ( _Daisy…dammit!_ ), his thumb playing lightly over the dark tips of each of her breasts in turn until the nipples are tight and hard, awareness of how turned on she is filling every one of his senses.

And then there’s Mack. Stripped of his clothes at last, he is sheer physical perfection – exactly the kind of man that used to make Coulson go weak in the knees when he was younger. He also knows from more than a few of their long, rambling conversations about everything and nothing that Mack is very much Skye’s ( _Daisy’s…_ ) physical type as well.

Mack is already kissing his way up…Daisy’s ( _he has to start somewhere…this is getting stupid…_ ) – kisses his way up the inside of Daisy’s thighs, occasionally pausing to lightly nip at the sensitive flesh. “No powers,” Coulson whispers in her ear as she tries to hold still and be quiet – they may be ‘the worst kept secret in the Playground’, but there’s no point in announcing to everyone what’s going on here.

Whimpering low in her throat, Daisy ( _see, was that so hard?_ ) nods vigorously. Together they’ve been exploring some of the more interesting uses her inhuman ability can be put to, but neither of them thought to ask if Mack would be okay with it.

He’s paused now, right over the mound of her pussy, lips parted, eyes searching out Coulson – not to ask permission, but to check that he’s ready for what’s coming.

A moment later his tongue strokes her clit and Daisy goes rigid in Coulson’s arms; back bowed, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure, eyes rolled so far back that at his angle Coulson can see little more than the whites. Between them they manage to steady her – Mack’s hands gripping her thighs, Coulson pulling her more tightly against his chest. The first orgasm takes her quick and hard as Mack continues to lick and suck at her flesh, and Coulson is fairly certain he feels the bed start to tremble underneath him.

The vibrations don’t get any stronger as Mack draws her through a second orgasm and a third. The sight and feel of her shaking in his arms – completely overwhelmed by the pleasure Mack is giving her – is so incredible that gradually any protest Coulson might feel compelled to make dies in his throat.

Eventually the bed goes still, and only the occasional tremor shivers across Daisy’s skin. “Son of a bitch,” she breathes, reaching down to weakly caress her partner’s face. “That was amazing.”

Stroking her hair, her shoulders – every bit of her he can reach – Coulson can only nod his agreement. The gesture seems to draw Mack’s attention. “Your turn, sir,” he says, dark eyes alight with promise.

It’s the wrong term, causes the wrong reaction, but there’s no way Mack can know that. Coulson is on the verge of letting it go when Daisy – as protective of him as always – speaks up on his behalf. “No ‘sir’,” she says gently, pulling free of Coulson’s embrace long enough to lean down and kiss Mack. “No ‘director’. Not here.”

Mack accepts her word without question. It diffuses the situation nicely, without drawing focus to how the idea of rank and power messes with Coulson’s head in the bedroom. _Too many ghosts…_

“Unless somebody has a better idea then,” Mack says into the sudden silence, rising to a kneeling position on the mattress, “I want to fuck you, Phil Coulson.”

It’s bold, straightforward, and brings a smile to Phil’s face. “I think I would enjoy that very much,” is his answer as Daisy wriggles out from between them.

“I definitely need a better vantage point for this,” she says, and then Mack is leaning over him, pressing into him, kissing him breathless.  
*************************  
The taste of Daisy on Mack’s tongue has an immediate effect on Coulson; hooking his hand at the back of Mack’s neck, he pulls him in tight – growling low in his throat as he returns the kiss.

Awareness of just how much barely restrained power is lying beneath him drives Mack nearly to distraction. Bracing himself on one hand he uses his free one to explore Coulson’s body, mapping muscles and nerve clusters, cataloguing responses and filing them away for future consideration. He includes the damaged left arm without a moment’s hesitation, stroking flesh and metal with equal enthusiasm.

The sudden press of Coulson’s thigh against his cock sends a jolt through Mack: he breaks off the kiss, head spinning, gasping for breath.

“How do you want me?” Coulson asks once he can focus again. The question is a loaded one, and Mack understands that Coulson would appreciate any snarky comment he felt inclined to make, but the situation has escalated too far for levity as far as Mack is concerned.

“We’re good like this.” He glances up, and Daisy immediately passes him a small bottle of lube. Instead of retreating again, she perches on the bed and reaches automatically for Coulson’s hand. Coulson leans into her in turn – stripped of the need to protect themselves from the outside world, it’s amazing to see how naturally the two of them gravitate to each other.

Mack slicks two fingers. Pressing on the inside of Coulson’s thigh with his free hand, he urges the older man’s legs open until a tiny shift in Coulson’s expression betrays that he feels the beginning of ache in his muscles. Coulson and Daisy’s fingers interlace as Mack presses against Coulson’s opening – pushing past the thick ring of muscle and drawing a hiss of breath out of the older man. Aware that he knows little to nothing of Coulson’s history beyond the other man’s obvious bisexuality, Mack takes him slow – easing him open before working in a second finger. The additional penetration sends a shudder rippling up through Coulson’s body and draws a soft moan of pleasure from his throat.

“You all right?” Mack asks after several moments of slowly and carefully working Coulson open. Sliding himself free, he adds a few more drops of lube to his palm and strokes his own hard and aching cock. Coulson’s answering nod is shaky.

“Come up a bit,” he says. “I want to see.” Grinning Mack complies – he doesn’t like to think of himself as vain, but the twin looks of appreciation from Daisy and Coulson would be a hit to anyone’s ego.

“That’s nice,” Daisy nearly purrs as he strokes his aching cock for them. Mack locks eyes with her, letting her know how he sees her in return. It’s not only her toned body and complete lack of self-consciousness that attracts him, but the connection she shares with Coulson and the fact that they trust him enough to let him be even the tiniest part of this thing – whatever it is.

Squeezing down on the base of his cock before he can embarrass himself, Mack repositions himself and presses the head of his shaft against Coulson’s opening. His first thrust is slow and controlled; Coulson is a sweating, quivering mess by the time Mack’s hips lock in tight against his body. “You’re tight,” he says, flexing his hips, picking up his pace a tick.

Coulson’s answering nod is unsteady. “It’s been a while,” he admits, inhaling sharply as Mack fucks into him again harder… _faster…_ The revelation excites Mack almost as much as watching a man as powerful as Phil Coulson gradually fall to pieces beneath him.

 _In…out…in…out…_ Mack skims a hand across the chiseled planes of Coulson’s stomach as he falls into a rhythm, very much appreciating the view. His own skin feels electrified, energy crackling just below the surface as his body races towards its now-inevitable climax.

Mack’s fingers fumble briefly as he takes Coulson’s erection in one hand. “Yes,” Coulson breathes. “God, yes.” Releasing his grip on Daisy, his own hand grips Mack’s forearm, squeezing down with a surprising strength. “Harder.”

He’s more than willing to comply. Supporting himself on his free hand, he rocks his hips harder into Coulson’s body, taking a firmer hold on the other man’s cock as he strokes him. Coulson’s fingers flex against his skin with that possessive motion again – Mack feels as though he’s being pulled physically into the orbit of the other two, as well as symbolically.

Pleasure builds inside of him, until Mack feels as if he’s about to come apart at the seams. Leaning in, he catches Coulson’s mouth in one last, desperate kiss. Daisy’s hand lightly caresses the back of his head, and then her forehead is pressed against his hair as Coulson goes rigid beneath him, coming in a warm, thick spill over Mack’s fist. The force of his orgasm tightens his body on Mack’s cock – sending him over the edge into his own raging climax.

Time slips as Mack rides out the aftershocks. Conscious of Coulson shivering beneath him, he manages to keep from dead-weighting long enough to ease himself free. Daisy is there to catch him, helping him lie down on the bed next to Coulson. The director immediately curls in towards Mack, slipping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in close. Daisy disappears for a moment, then returns with towels and murmurs of appreciation.

Once the two of them are – relatively – clean, she slips into the bed on Mack’s other side. He expects to take her under his free arm, but instead she holds him like Coulson does – drawing him into their space, making him a part of their private world, even if it’s only for this moment.


End file.
